


Presente Perfeito

by TrueLoveMeans



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindness, Casamento, Daddy Jared, Daddy Jensen, Doctor Jensen, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Musician Jared, blind, cego
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueLoveMeans/pseuds/TrueLoveMeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chegou o Natal na casa de Jensen e Jared , e Tyler apenas queria um presente perfeito para seu Papa-Jay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presente Perfeito

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA 1: Não conheço nenhuma pessoa que está presente na história. Nenhuma delas ou nada sobre elas me pertence. Não ganho dinheiro escrevendo isso. É só umas histórias malucas que brotam na minha mente e eu tenho que escrever. Insônia dá nisso.
> 
> NOTA 2: Fic com temática homossexual. Sim, tem pessoas do mesmo sexo sendo amantes, apaixonadas e tendo relações sexuais. Se não gosta, tudo bem, eu respeito, mas não precisa ficar por aqui, né?.. Erros gramaticais ou qualquer outro erro são totalmente meus. Kidfic (significa que existe criança na fic. Sem susto, não curto pedofilia)
> 
> NOTA 3: Escrevi essa fanfic para minha querida amiga emptyspaces11 e espero que ela goste. Era para ter sido postada no Natal, mas por motivos de força maior, só pude concluir a história agora.. Me desculpem pelo atraso, mas saiba que fiz com todo meu amor e carinho. Adoraria saber o que vocês acharam da história. Beijos e abraços. True Love.

**OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo**  
  
\- Tyler  Ian Padalecki-Ackles, tira o pé do chão e desça logo, rapaz! - Jensen chama, no pé da escada.  
  
\- Tô chegando, papai – Ty responde. _“Parece que Papa-Jen está com pressa de verdade”,_ Ty pensa e desce correndo as escadas, saltando os degraus, quase pulando em seu pai no final da escada.  
  
\- Anda, vá para cozinha e tome seu café da manhã - Jensen falou  - Eu quero sair em vinte minutos.  
  
Ty acenou concordando e se deixou ser empurrado para a cozinha onde sua irmã, Leah de três anos, estava sentada em sua cadeira, fazendo uma bagunça no seu cereal dentro da tigela e suas frutas no prato.  
  
O mais alto de seus pais se encosta-se no balcão da pia, cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado como ele sempre fazia quando ele estava ouvindo as notícias, mas sorriu para a porta quando Ty deu uma pausa.  
  
\- Você ainda vai se quebrar todo, e também as escadas, se você continuar pulando e correndo desse jeito, Ty – o homem falou com um tom leve.  
  
\- Não vou, papai -  Ty diz, deixando seu sorriso ser ouvido na sua voz.  
  
\- Oh sim, vai. Um dia, eu descerei as escadas e o encontrarei preso pela cintura num degrau quebrado -  seu pai esticou a mão, ponta dos dedos brevemente tocando a cortina leve na janela, antes que eles deslizaram levemente pela parte de cima do rádio e apertou o botão de desligar.  
  
\- Eu ficarei presa pela cintura, também, papai?  -  Leah  perguntou antes que Ty viesse com uma resposta.  
  
\- Não, querida, você vai flutuar de forma segura até o solo. Como um lindo anjo  -  os dedos de Jared alcançam a porta da geladeira, abrindo-a  - Ty, algo para beber?  
  
\- Leite papai, por favor  -  Ty se senta à mesa fazendo uma careta de nojo diante da visão nada apetitosa de Leah enfiando os dedos dentro da tigela de cereal, a procura de peças coloridas, e em seguida lambendo os dedos ao mesmo tempo que sujava os óculos dela. Ty se vira para seu pai para vê-lo pegar firmemente a caixa de leite, a segunda à esquerda dentro da geladeira, ao lado da caixa de suco de laranja e à frente da jarra de chá gelado.  
  
Jared pegou um copo de plástico – porque era mais seguro, não porque Ty era algum tipo de garotinho – e colocou seu dedo mindinho dentro do copo enquanto ele o enchia, parando quando o líquido alcançou a ponta do dedo.  
  
\- Aqui está, garoto - Jared disse oferecendo o copo por cima da mesa. Ele esperou até que Ty disse “ _Eu peguei, papai_ ”, antes que  voltou para encontrar a tampa  com um leve tatear e colocou a caixa de leite de volta ao lugar.  
  
\- Papa-Jen fez uma omelete pra você  -  ele diz se virando para Ty.  
  
\- Eu posso pegar isso, papai  -  Ty disse, escorregando rápido para fora da cadeira. - Você deveria comer algo também. As omeletes de Papa-Jen são as melhores  -  Ty diz sorrindo.  
  
  
\- Eu sei, e eu já comi -  Jared sorriu, deu um passo para trás e deixou Ty se servir na panela que estava no fogão. Ele esperou até que Ty começou a comer antes que perguntou  - E então, está animado para hoje, Ty?  
  
\- Acho que sim - Ty disse, porque indo para as compras de Natal – por si mesmo, pela primeira vez – era um grande acontecimento, mas ele também precisava encontrar um presente perfeito e ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria.  
  
\- Você acha que sim? -  Jared perguntou  erguendo as sobrancelhas  - Comprar pela primeira vez seus próprios presentes de Natal, e você acha que sim?  
  
\- Você não quer se sentar, papai? - Ty perguntou ao invés de responder a seu pai.  
  
\- Se isso faz você ficar menos rabugento, eu sento - Jared disse.  
  
Ty empurrou uma cadeira em direção a seu pai, fazendo propositalmente barulho, e Jared deu alguns passos a frente, tateando a cadeira com um sorriso indulgente no rosto, se sentando.  
  
E, tudo bem, talvez Ty estivesse sendo um pouco preocupado demais, parecendo uma galinha protetora (não que ele sequer admitiria isso algum dia, nem mesmo sob tortura), mas havia se passado apenas um mês, e ele certamente estava autorizado a ficar um pouco mais assustado. Só um mês desde que Papa-Jay tinha batido sua cabeça em uma das portas do armário, depois tropeçado numa gaveta que alguém não tinha fechado adequadamente, e ele tinha caído e se machucado. E seu Papa-Jay era um cara grande, o barulho foi horrível e Papa-Jen teve que buscar sua maleta de médico e ajudar seu pai a ficar bem. Mesmo com toda assistência de Papa-Jen, ele teve que ir para o hospital por quase um dia inteiro e ficou com dores de cabeça, bochecha roxa, joelho inchado e um corte na testa.  
  
Então, sim, Ty estava preocupado com seu pai se machucando de novo. Mesmo que seu pai repetisse que não foi nada, Ty tinha finalmente percebido de forma súbita e com uma batida forte no coração, que mesmo que ele estivesse sempre sorrindo, sempre fazendo piada sobre todas as coisas, sempre tão feliz tocando piano ou brincando com ele e Leah, seu pai tinha que lidar com as coisas na vida, muito mais difícil, duro e trabalhoso do que todos em sua volta.  
  
Jared sempre levava tudo na esportiva, sempre procurou aceitar de forma tranquila tudo que lhe acontecia, nunca se irritando ou ficando bravo quando não conseguia achar uma coisa, ou quando não sabia qual direção tomar, ou quando não sabia quem falava com ele, ou quando ia a algum lugar sozinho e precisava de ajuda, ou quando tinha que esperar horas por Jensen, devido ao trabalho dele,  para levá-lo a algum lugar que precisava ir de carro, ou quando a família viajava de férias e ele precisava todo tempo que alguém o levasse a algum lugar que queria ir, ou no restaurante quando não havia cardápio que ele poderia ler e escolher por si o prato que queria comer, ficando dependendo que os outros lessem para ele ou que escolhessem por ele, geralmente Jensen. Não, seu Papa-Jay nunca reclamava. Ty nunca havia visto seu pai sequer chorar alguma vez na vida, mas Ty também sabia que essa coisa toda era muito difícil para ele do que para qualquer outro, e exatamente por causa disso, por seu pai ser tão incrível, ele estava determinado a achar o melhor presente do mundo para ele, para que Papa-Jay soubesse que Ty entendia. Entendia que viver no escuro não era fácil, mas que Ty sempre iria ajudá-lo com que quer que fosse.  
  
Passos fortes no corredor fizeram ambos, Jared e Ty, virarem a cabeça para o outro lado, Ty notou que Leah estava muito preocupada e ocupada com sua comida para sequer perceber algo. Foi então que Ty viu seu outro pai entrando na cozinha, já vestido com suas botas de inverno, e com três gorros na mão, que foram jogados em cima da mesa.  
  
\- Tudo bem - Jensen falou alto e animado esfregando as duas mãos juntas - Quem está pronto para algumas compras de Natal no grande shopping da cidade vizinha?  
  
\- Eeeeuuu!! -  Leah gritou animada, se esquecendo por completo da bagunça que ela fez com seu café da manhã.  
  
\- Acho que eu também. - Ty murmurou  para si mesmo.  
  
Jared soltou uma risada alta enquanto se levantava da cadeira, dizendo:  
  
\- Definitivamente, eu não. Vocês se divirtam e aproveitem o dia.  
  
\- Nós nos divertiremos - Jensen disse confiante olhando diretamente para Jared  - Na verdade nós teremos um dia excepcional e inesquecível e você vai se arrepender profundamente por não ir conosco. Você verá isso quando eu disser tudo a você esta noite antes de dormir.  
  
\- Eu mal posso esperar por esta noite -  Jared disse, mas sua voz estava um pouco mais rouca do que o habitual, um pouco mais profunda e Jensen olhou para outro lado com as bochechas um pouco mais vermelhas.  
  
\- Ok, crianças,  vocês estão prontos pra gente ir? - Jensen falou clareando a garganta -  Querida, por favor, pare de brincar com sua comida e não faça essa bagunça na mesa, Leah -  ele disse pegando a tigela de Leah e levando para pia - Você quer mais alguma coisa, Ty?  - o loiro perguntou olhando para ele e tirando Leah da cadeira.  
  
\- Não, obrigado papai -  Ty se levantou da mesa, levando o prato para pia  - Eu vou pegar meus sapatos.  
  
\- Os da sua irmã também, por favor, filho. - Jensen falou um pouco mais alto enquanto Tyler saia da cozinha e alcançou o armário, logo abaixo da escada. Ty pegou ambos os sapatos, na prateleira mais baixa e fechou a porta firmemente e verificou se não havia nada no chão, porque deixando qualquer coisa espalhada no chão era um grande “não, não pode de jeito nenhum” nessa casa. Afinal Papa-Jay poderia se machucar seriamente se ele tropeçasse em algo e caísse e Ty não deixaria isso acontecer por causa de um maldito sapato.  
  
Ele entregou os pequenos tênis cor de rosa forrados de tecido grosso e quente para Leah, que ainda não conseguia fazer laços em cadarços, mas quando o sapato era de velcro, como esse, ela se virava muito bem. Ty se sentou e começou a calçar seus próprios tênis de inverno.  
Enquanto isso Jensen foi em direção ao local que Jared estava, e colocou uma mão no braço dele para deixá-lo saber que ele estava lá.  
  
\- Tem certeza que não quer ir, amor? - ele perguntou, enlaçando Jared pela cintura com um braço e usando a mão livre começou a esfregar suavemente as costas de seu pai. Jared começou a rir alto, abraçou Jensen de volta, inclinando sua cabeça para um beijo que foi dado de forma rápida, mas não menos carinhosa.  
  
-  Deus não, Jen - ele disse e em seguida fez uma leve careta franzindo o nariz e continuou - Espaços enormes cheio de agitação, barulho, fazendo minha cabeça rodopiar, hordas de pessoas andando frenéticas e afobadas, compradores estressados com a demora e multidão de pessoas nas filas, crianças correndo ao redor, consumidores com sacolas grandes que não olham por onde andam? Eu acho que dispenso o passeio, sabe? - o moreno deslizava uma mão pelo braço de Jensen - E, além disso, eu já estou com todos os meus presentes comprados e embalados quando Megan me levou para sair no último final de semana, lembra? Você estava de plantão e as crianças estavam com sua mãe. E pare de franzir a testa – Jared riu suavemente diante da leve bufada de Jensen – Não se preocupe, você não foi esquecido. Papai Noel se lembrou de você. -  Jared riu amplamente com todas suas covinhas e completou – E tampouco você vai se perder pelo shopping, querido.  
  
O loiro riu alto, ao se lembrar da vez que ele se perdeu completamente dentro de um shopping imenso em New York e foi Jared quem os colocou na direção certa. Jensen colocou a mão no ombro do moreno, esfregando suavemente com o polegar um ponto lá, e em seguida puxou Jared, deu um beijo na testa dele e falou:  
  
\- Engraçadinho convencido. Você sabe muito bem porque me perdi, Jay – e ele falou tão baixinho que Ty teve quase certeza que ele não deveria ouvir nada disso.  
  
Jared riu abertamente de volta, pegou as mãos de seu marido, as beijou e disse:  
  
\- Você me ama e ama o que faço com você – Jared disse também baixinho.  
  
\- Você sabe que sim – Jensen beijou de volta as mãos do moreno e se virou – Tudo bem, crianças. Quem tá pronto para pegar a estrada e encarar o shopping?  
  
Os três começaram a correr pelo corredor, fazendo barulho e falando alto. Jensen parou próximo a porta, pegou os casacos das crianças, entregando o de Tyler e ajudando Leah a colocar o dela. Em seguida Jensen colocou o gorro numa Leah que resmungava sobre isso, deixando bem claro que ela não queria colocar aquilo na cabeça. Bastou um “Leah” num tom firme de Jensen e a garotinha parou de reclamar. Tyler colocou o seu sem dizer uma palavra.  
  
\- Jen? – Jared apareceu na porta que liga o corredor à sala, uma mão o guiando pela parede – Coloque um cachecol grosso. O rádio disse que pode nevar. E você esteve gripado com a garganta inflamada semana passada.  
  
\- Eu estarei dentro do shopping Jay – o loiro resmungou, mas mesmo assim abriu a segunda gaveta e pegou seu cachecol, que estava ao lado de suas luvas e gorro. Cada gaveta do aparador de entrada era de um membro da casa.  
  
\- Obrigado – Jared disse e o loiro sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso carinhoso.  
  
Jensen pegou seu chaveiro que estava no porta-chaves à direita da porta de saída. O porta-chaves era organizado primeiro com as chaves do carro de Jensen, em seguida as chaves do galpão e da garagem, depois a chave da caixa dos correios, dois ganchos vazios e logo depois o chaveiro de Jared numa placa escrita em braile com as duas chaves das portas de entrada da casa, a entrada principal e a entrada lateral. Jensen havia prometido a Tyler suas próprias chaves após o verão, assim que a escola começar, desde que ele sempre se lembrasse de manter suas chaves do seu lugar do porta-chaves ou nos próprios bolsos, porque era importante para todos eles, não fazer a vida de Jared nem um milímetro mais difícil do que já era. Jared não precisava de mais complicações por causa de uma simples chave trocada.  
  
\- Tenham um ótimo dia juntos. Divirtam-se, pessoal! – Jared falou enquanto Jensen parou perto da porta e esperou até seu marido chegar até ele e dar um beijo de despedida. – Não se esqueceram de algo, seus pestinhas? – Jared se agachou e abriu os braços e Ty e Leah correram e deram um beijo nele.  
  
Enquanto Jared se levantava, Jensen abriu a porta da frente, e uma lufada de ar gelado entrou, enquanto Tyler e Leah corriam para o carro e gritavam um “Tchau Papa-Jay”.  
  
**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**  
  
A viagem até o shopping não demorou muito, porque apesar deles morarem numa cidade bem pequena, ela ficava há apenas noventa quilômetros de Chicago. Voltar  para a cidade natal de Jensen tinha sido uma decisão conjunta de Jensen e Jared, há onze anos, quando eles resolveram adotar Tyler. A vida numa cidade pequena facilitaria muito as coisas, para Jared, para Jensen e para o filho deles. Jensen assumiu o posto de médico-chefe do pequeno hospital da cidade, Jared lecionava música na escola e fazia pequenos concertos e saraus quando sua agenda permitia, e seus filhos tinham uma qualidade de vida que jamais teriam morando numa cidade enorme como Chicago. Portanto nunca foi nenhum problema para eles viajar, de vez em quando, até Chicago quando queriam algo diferente.  
  
Nessa época do Natal o trânsito era um pouco mais difícil, as pessoas pareciam mais apressadas que o normal, as lojas lotadas, e foi realmente um pouco mais difícil eles acharem uma vaga no estacionamento, o que já estava deixando as crianças inquietas e Jensen um tanto apreensivo. Quando finalmente eles acharam um lugar para estacionar, houve palmas e assovios. Jensen entrou na brincadeira de seus filhos e as coisas pareceram se acalmar depois disso.  
  
Apesar do frio cortante do lado de fora do shopping, dentro estava quente e barulhento. Os corredores estavam cheios de gente e músicas natalinas eram ouvidas em cada autofalante, mas Jensen pegou na mão de seus filhos e os levou para um espaço vazio, perto de uma placa de sinalização ao lado da entrada do banheiro e com uma loja de brinquedo no outro canto. Jensen desamarrou seu cachecol e o deixou aberto. Ele se virou para as crianças e as olhou sério.  
  
\- Tudo bem, filhotes – ele disse – Esse é o plano: Leah e Papa-Jen – ele apontou para si mesmo –compraremos presentes juntos, incluindo aqueles para o vovô, a vovó, Tio Josh e Tia Mack. Ty irá sozinho,separado de mim e de Leah, e então daqui a uma hora nos encontraremos exatamente aqui nesse local. Combinado, Ty?  
  
\- Combinado, papai – Ty disse concordando com a cabeça.  
  
\- Você pegou o dinheiro que você economizou filho? – Jensen perguntou a Ty.  
  
Tyler acenou concordando de novo, batendo no bolso de sua calça jeans. Ele tinha trazido todo o dinheiro, inclusive os dez dólares que Vovô Alan tinha dado a ele meio que escondido no dia que eles foram para casa deles e vovô disse que era um pagamento especial. Tyler não tinha entendido nada, mas não discutiu, afinal Vovô tinha dado a ele, e Papa-Jen e Papa-Jay disse que ele poderia aceitar coisas somente de sua família.  
  
\- Excelente! – Jensen puxou a manga de seu casaco, mostrando seu relógio – Okay, Ty me dê aqui seu braço. Vamos acertar os relógios.  
  
Tyler esticou o braço, puxou a manga do casaco e observou enquanto Jensen acertava os dois relógios com horas iguais.  
  
\- Sincronizado, rapazinho – ele declarou sorrindo – Beleza, você tem sessenta minutos Ty. Nem um minuto a mais – Jensen voltou a olhar seu próprio relógio e disse – Isso significa que você tem que estar aqui às 12:37, ok? Ou então eu mandarei anunciar seu nome em todos os alto-falantes do shopping.  
  
\- Tá bom, tá bom – Ty murmurou sentindo suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e vendo seu pai olhar para ele, mordendo o lábio – Eu não sou mais um bebê, papai!  
  
\- Mas é meu filho – Jensen respondeu e então apontou um dedo para  Tyler – Atrase e não deixaremos mais você sair sozinho tão cedo – ele falou com um olhar sério.  
  
Tyler endireitou os ombros, colocando as mãos no bolso do casaco e disse suspirando:  
  
\- 12:37, entendido. Eu estarei aqui,  Papa-Jen. – Tyler sorriu dessa vez.  
  
Jensen sorriu de volta pra ele, bagunçou seu cabelo e o beijou na testa. Então ele pegou a mão de Leah e falou:  
  
\- Vamos lá, princesinha. Vamos às compras!  
  
\- Por que eu não posso ir sozinha, papai? – Tyler ouviu sua irmã perguntar enquanto eles iam direção às lojas e o garoto mal ouviu quando seu pai respondeu:  
  
\- Porque Ty é um garoto crescido agora, e ele vai começar a fazer coisas por si mesmo. Mas isso não significa que você ...- e então as palavras foram engolidas pela multidão de consumidores.  
  
Ty endireitou seus ombros mais uma vez, ajustou a pequena mochila neles, ergueu a cabeça e respirou fundo e pensou: “ _Vamos lá, tenho compras a fazer_ ”.  
  
**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**  
  
Leah foi fácil. Ty entrou na primeira loja de brinquedos, andou um pouco em volta e encontrou para sua irmã um macio unicórnio de pelúcia rosa que fez os olhos do menino quase saltarem para fora em desgosto, mas sua irmãzinha provavelmente adoraria isso por toda eternidade.  
Pagando o brinquedo também pareceu toda a eternidade, cortesia das duzentos e cinquenta crianças gritando e correndo pela loja, torturando suas mães e os vendedores da loja, e pelo tempo que Ty tinha finalmente conseguido sair de lá, seus ouvidos estavam zumbindo e ele já tinha usado vinte e três preciosos minutos  do seu tempo.  
  
Ao menos ele já sabia o que ia comprar para Papa-Jen: uma caneta em forma do Shaun, O Cordeiro, que tinha uma correntinha e um chaveiro que podia ficar presa nas alças do cós da calça ou mesmo dependurada pelo pescoço, porque Jensen adorava Shaun e ele sempre se sentava com Ty e Leah nos finais de semana na sala de TV quando ele estava de folga do seu trabalho no hospital e gargalhava como uma criança. Ty adorava quando seu pai assistia desenhos animados com ele e Leah. Era importante que a caneta ficasse presa porque Papa-Jen estava sempre perdendo canetas, ele nunca se lembrava de onde as colocava e quando ele precisava anotar alguma coisa, ele sempre pegava o que estivesse mais próximo dele, seja um lápis, canetinhas fluorescentes de Leah, ou mesmo os marcadores permanentes da recepção do hospital. Uma vez ele chegou a pegar até mesmo aqueles lápis que Tia Mack usava nos olhos e tinha esquecido no banheiro da casa deles. Papa-Jay estava sempre ralhando com ele sobre o fato dele perder tantas canetas.  
  
Ty encontrou o que queria numa pequena papelaria que tinha vários objetos de programas de TV e aproveitou para comprar um cartão de Natal para Vovô Alan e Vovô Donna, e então ele colocou todos os presentes comprados dentro de sua mochila. Ele ainda tinha U$ 15,00 dólares para comprar um presente perfeito para Papa-Jay.  
  
Exceto que ele não tinha nenhuma ideia do que comprar para ele. E apenas trinta e dois minutos para encontrar.  
  
Ele foi até o quiosque de informações do shopping onde a moça que estava por lá recomendou que ele comprasse um relógio que falava quando você apertava um botão (o que era inútil porque Tyler tinha certeza que eles já tinham um desses esquecido em uma gaveta qualquer, que foi dado com a melhor das intenções por algum parente), ou que comprasse um perfume (um tanto caro, e tanto quando Ty sabia, Papa-Jay não gostava de aromas fortes, que fazia difícil ele reconhecer as pessoas pelo cheiro. Papa-Jay preferia o cheiro natural de cada um), mas essas dicas não foram de grande ajuda para Tyler, e além de tudo ele ficou um pouco chateado pela falta de imaginação das pessoas em indicar um presente. Como se tendo um pai cego fosse completamente algo de outra galáxia.  
  
De toda forma, Tyler agradeceu a moça, porque ele tinha boas maneiras, isso era uma coisa que sempre fora ensinado a ele em casa pelos seus pais, e agarrou a mochila a colocando nas costas enquanto ele caminhava pelo shopping.  
  
Ele meio que bufa quando passa pela loja “Body Works” (de novo, com Papa-Jay essas coisas de cosméticos não funcionam) e por uma loja de vestidos de casamento (obviamente fora de questão. E além do que, pelo que Tyler sabia, foi Papa-Jay quem pediu Papa-Jen em casamento) antes que ele chegasse à “Classics Megastore”. Jared amava música, mas ele não gostava de CDs porque ele nunca podia dizer qual deles era. Afinal a estúpida indústria da música não fazem capas de CDs em Braille. Jared tinha uma grande coleção de livros em áudio que Jensen tinha adquirido para ele, assim como vários outros livros em Braille. Jensen também sempre deixava o iPod cheio de músicas que Jared gostava e todos se certificavam que o aparelho estivesse sempre com bateria suficiente.  
  
Tyler suspira pesado novamente quando passa pela vitrine de uma megalivraria  e olha seu relógio, vendo que lhe restam apenas mais dezenove minutos, e continua andando observando lojas de relógios, uma Starbucks e lojas de roupas infantis, até que finalmente algo chama sua atenção.  
Havia uma loja pequenina, encravada entre uma enorme loja de esportes e um local que vendia sapatos feminios.  Era chamada de “Laços estranhos”, e a julgar pelas coisas espalhadas pela vitrine, era uma loja única mesmo. Houve um saca-rolha no formato de um pé, chifres que você usaria na cabeça como um chapéu de Papai Noel, e um grande relógio sem números, só brilhos de cores diferentes. Mas foi o conjunto de pequenos sinos pendurados na porta, tocando uma música suave que o convenceu a entrar na loja, porque mesmo se Jared não seria capaz de enxergar o presente de Tyler, talvez nessa loja iria ter algo que ele gostaria de qualquer jeito.  
  
A loja não era brilhante e clara, ela tinha luzes que davam um tom aconchegante ao ambiente, e Tyler imediatamente se sentiu acolhido. A música suave e o cheiro de campo encheu as narinas dele e Ty sorriu. Havia coisas em todo lugar, como um velho sótão cheio de pertences, espalhados em cada espaço, mesmo no chão e o primeiro pensamento de Tyler foi que ele nunca, jamais, traria Papa Jay aqui, mesmo que o lugar seja incrível.  
Havia algumas pessoas dentro da loja: uma senhora com um casaco  preto elegante procurando por pesos de papéis, um homem parado em frente a uma parede cheia de espelhos fazendo caretas e rindo, e outra mulher carregando em seus braços pequenos ratos de pelúcia, dizendo à moça atrás do balcão o quanto eles eram bonitos. A moça acenou, mas ela parecia muito mais focada colando um cartaz que dizia “Embrulhos a $3” do que pensando sobre o que senhora disse.  
  
Todos eles olharam quando Tyler entrou, e ele baixou os olhos e murmurou ‘Desculpe” enquanto se afastava da porta. Ele contornou alguns vasos pintados,  abaixou a cabeça ao passar por algumas escovas de dentes assustadoras em forma de boca penduradas pelo teto, contornou um outro vaso cheio de guarda chuvas com cabos em forma de cabeça de gato e então ele chegou até a estante fixada na parede, procurando por algum presente mais adequado a seu pai.  
  
Havia algumas caixas de músicas colocadas ao lado uma da outra na prateleira, várias eram com bailarinas rodopiando, ou um carrossel com pequenos cavalos circulando, e então uma única caixinha, ainda fechada, enfiada num cantinho. Ela estava coberta com pequenos peixes bem detalhados e finamente trabalhados, assim como conchas e algas, mas eles não eram pintados ou desenhados, eles eram esculpidos na madeira, feitos em alto relevo, e Papa-Jay seria capaz de encontrá-los, vê-los com a ponta dos dedos.  
  
Aquilo fez Tyler se lembrar de algo que seu pai uma vez lhe disse quando estavam no zoológico, quando Leah tinha sido bem novinha, não era nada além de um pequeno pedaço de rosto enrugado e Tyler estava na fase de perguntar sobre qualquer coisa. Jensen tinha ido ao berçário do zoológico trocar a fralda de Leah e Tyler tinha ficado com Jared, nos braços dele, agarrado ao seu pescoço, ambos voltados para a jaula onde estava o tigre, embora apenas um deles poderia ver o belo animal.  
  
_\- Papa-Jay isso não te deixa triste? – Tyler perguntou apertando os olhos contra o sol da primavera – Não poder ver as coisas?_  
  
_\- De verdade, não – Jared respondeu suavemente – Claro que eu adoraria ver como seu pai se parece, ou a cor dos olhos dele que Tia Megan diz que é linda, ver como você e sua irmã se parecem. Mas a maioria das coisas, não é tão ruim, sabe, porque eu posso sentir e tocá-los. Posso sentir o cheiro, posso ouvir e tocar livremente._  
  
_\- Mesmo os tigres? – Tyler perguntou em voz alta, olhos arregalados e quase sem fôlego._  
  
_\- Até mesmo os tigres – Jared sorriu amplamente, mexendo um pouco seus quadris, mas segurando firmemente Tyler nos braços – Deixa eu te contar uma coisa. Pouco depois que seu pai terminou a faculdade de medicina e nós já estávamos namorando, mas não casados, nós fomos em uma viagem de férias para a África do Sul. Subimos a Table Mountain na Cidade de Cabo e construímos algumas casas com a ONG “Habitat for Humanity” e fomos ver uma ópera na Cidade do Cabo._  
  
_Um dos tigres se levantou, bocejou com um rugido, mas ao invés de dizer algo sobre isso, Tyler concentrou em seu pai._  
  
_\- E depois, Papa-Jay? – perguntou_  
  
_\- E então, de repente, um dia seu pai disse que nós iríamos num safári. E eu pensei ‘Poxa que insensível baba...cara. O que é que vou ganhar ficando sentado em um carro por cinco horas enquanto todo mundo fica olhando e admirando animais selvagens?’. Mas eu não disse nada a seu pai, porque se isso o faria feliz, então eu queria que ele fosse capaz de ver e fazer isso, sabe? – Jared disse sorrindo e baixando o olhar em direção a Tyler – Porque seu Papa-Jen não deve perder todas as coisas incríveis da vida apenas porque eu não posso ver – Jared beijou a cabeça de Tyler continuou rindo – E então quando chegamos lá, eu estava preparado para me sentar em um carro desconfortável durante todo o dia, ouvindo todo mundo falar sobre o quão incrível era o safári. Foi quando seu pai me levou para o setor de cuidados do parque. O setor onde os animais velhos e filhotes eram cuidados por voluntários e veterinários. E eu passei o dia no meio de todos eles, e tive uma girafa que também era cega e órfã, filhotes de tigres que me mordiam de leve, e um velho elefante fazendo bagunça no meu cabelo._  
  
_Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos de Tyler, e o menino não disse nada quando ele levou um pequeno beliscão na orelha._  
  
_\- Então, sim, eu já toquei tigres. Foi o momento mais incrível que eu tive na viagem inteira. Na viagem inteira de volta ao hotel, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir, beijar o seu pai e dizer que o amava._  
  
_\- Isso é muito legal Papa-Jay – Tyler disse pensativo – Você acha que eu posso tocar tigres algum dia?_  
  
_\- Eu tenho certeza que você pode, amigão – Jared disse sorrindo amplamente e é aí que Jensen aparece ao lado deles com uma Leah sonolenta e tomando um pouco de água numa mamadeira._  
  
_\- Vocês estão bem rapazes? – Jensen perguntou – Estão a fim de almoçar? Carregando esses pequenos monstros o dia todo me deixou faminto. E você Jay?_  
  
_Diante do aceno de ambos, Jensen esperou Jared colocar Tyler no chão, o pegando com uma mão e com a outra abriu sua bengala branca e foi tocando o solo enquanto caminhava. Jensen ia a frente, confiando em Tyler para avisar a Jared sobre qualquer obstáculo inesperado no caminho._  
  
_\- Ty, sabe o que eu desejaria de verdade poder ver? – Jared disse depois de um tempo._  
  
_\- O que Papa-Jay?_  
  
_\- Peixe. – Jared disse tranquilamente – Eles são muito rápidos e escorregadios para segurar e tocar quando eles estão vivos, e eu não quero um animal de estimação morto. Isso é um tanto macabro, né? – Jared hesitou um pouco – Eles devem ser muito bonitos. Jensen me disse que existem vários tipos, de vários tamanhos e de várias cores._  
  
_\- Mas eles são basicamente cinza, Papa-Jay – Tyler disse fazendo um muxoxo e Jared riu, e isso foi quando Jensen se virou e perguntou o que eles tanto conversavam._  
  
Com dedos trêmulos, meio que convencido que isso ia quebrar no momento que ele tocasse, Tyler destrancou a pequena trave que mantinha a caixa fechada e puxou a tampa para abrir. Dentro havia mais peixes, e ondas e uma sereia sentada numa pedra enquanto um homem num barco de pesca ficava rodeando-a. Assim que a música começou a tocar, Tyler a reconheceu imediatamente. Era o começo da Water Music de Handel, Suíte 1, uma pequena versão dela, e essa era a música favorita de Jared de tantas que ele ouvia e tocava. Ele ficava murmurando isso quase que o tempo todo enquanto ele fazia o café da manhã antes deles irem para a escola, cantarolava quando estava tomando banho, quando estava esperando no telefone por alguma coisa, e se os peixes esculpidos em toda caixa não tivessem convencido Tyler, a música definitivamente selou a escolha.  
  
Ele fechou a tampa novamente, cuidadosamente e ergueu a caixa para espiar por baixo dela pelo preço, mas não havia nenhum tíquete para dizer a ele quanto custava. Um rápido olhar no seu relógio disse que ele tinha somente mais doze minutos antes que seu pai o anunciasse pelo auto-falante do shopping, e então ele mordeu seu lábio.  
  
A senhora elegante estava ainda ocupada com os pesos de papeis, mas o homem tinha se dirigido para as estatuetas de plástico, um abajur debaixo do braço. A mulher com os pequenos ratos tinha simplesmente jogado todas as suas coisas no balcão em frente ao caixa. Deus, isso levaria uma eternidade. E então ela disse:  
  
\- Me dê apenas mais alguns minutos para olhar esses pequenos sapos tão adoráveis – e a vendedora sorriu e Tyler agarrou sua chance. Tyler deu a ela seu mais brilhante sorriso, aquele que Papa-Jen dizia que ia derreter o coração de todas as garotas ou garotos.  
  
\- Com licença, senhorita. Por favor. – Tyler disse.  
  
A moça saiu de trás do caixa e Tyler teve um tempo para relancear pelos jeans apertados dela e tênis coloridos enquanto ela andava em direção a ele.  
  
\- Sim, garoto? – ela perguntou educadamente.  
  
Tyler se segurou para não bufar e revirar os olhos, porque seus dois pais sempre disseram a ele para ser educado com todas as pessoas.  
  
\- Pode me dizer quanto custa isso? – ele perguntou educadamente.  
  
Ela levantou a caixa para olhar debaixo dela e Tyler fechou os olhos para não revirá-los e tampouco para não dizer a moça que ele já tinha verificado isso. Foi difícil. Seu tempo estava passando.  
  
\- Putz! – ela fez um bico – Quando essa coisa sequer chegou por aqui? – ela começou a mexer nas caixas que tinham as bailarinas. – Hum, $ 18,50 eu acho?  
  
O estômago de Tyler afundou. Isso era definitivamente mais do que ele tinha no bolso. Talvez ele poderia devolver os cartões que comprou para seus avós, mas isso tomaria muito o pouco tempo que tinha. Ou ele podia ir se encontrar com Papa-Jen e Leah primeiro e então tentar descolar mais dinheiro com seu pai, mas então Papa-Jen iria querer vir com ele e Leah faria uma bagunça na loja e abriria o bico para Papa-Jay, e isso não seria um presente perfeito se não fosse uma surpresa.  
  
Sua única esperança era que ele magicamente puxasse dinheiro do bolso e houvesse uma enorme quantidade por lá. Então Tyler tirou todo o dinheiro, fuçou na mochila e colocou tudo que tinha no balcão.  
  
\- Tenho treze dólares e – Ty murmurou ainda tirando moedas dos bolsos – e cinquenta centavos. Então ainda me falta cinco dólares, né?  
  
\- Além das taxas – a vendedora disse.  
  
Taxas. Ele tinha esquecido sobre essas malditas taxas, e agora a caixa de música, o mais lindo e perfeito presente de todos, estava completamente fora de alcance. Tyler colocou a caixa de música de volta na estante.  
  
\- Não! – ele murmurou baixinho para si mesmo por seu comportamento tão infantil ao se esquecer dessas coisas, mas Tyler foi incapaz de parar as lágrimas que se juntaram nos seus olhos. – Droga! Isso é perfeito!! Eu não posso ter tão pouco dinheiro...  
  
A vendedora estalava seu chiclete e olhava simpaticamente para o garoto, sem dizer uma palavra e Tyler tentou disfarçadamente limpar o nariz.  
  
\- Pra quem é ? – alguém perguntou de repente, e quando Tyler se virou, a senhora elegante estava sorrindo para ele.  
  
\- O... o que? – ele perguntou limpando o canto do rosto.  
  
-  A caixa de música – ele apontou para o objeto – Eu estou assumindo que isso seria um presente? – diante do aceno de Tyler ela repetiu – Para quem é?  
  
\- Hum... Meu pai – ele baixou os olhos e olhou seus tênis. Eles estavam velhos e surrados, ao contrário das botas polidas e novas dela – Ele não pode ver, ele é cego e é músico e adora essa música. E ele finalmente poderia tocar os peixes.  
  
Tyler duvidava que isso faria qualquer sentido para ela, mas o sorriso da mulher era brilhante. Ela tirou sua carteira da bolsa e estendeu uma nota pra ele.  
  
\- Aqui está os cinco dólares – ela disse gentilmente – esse é todo o dinheiro trocado que eu tenho no momento, mas tenho certeza que esta adorável garota não se importaria de me mostrar onde fica o caixa automático?  
  
A garota riu abertamente de volta. E falou olhando para Tyler.  
  
\- Está tudo certo – ela disse. Ela se remexeu e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos dos jeans e tirou de lá umas notas amassadas. – Eu tomarei conta das taxas – disse piscando um olho para Tyler.  
  
\- Aqui, garoto – outra pessoa disse e então Tyler se virou e viu o homem com o abajur estendendo outra nota de cinco dólares – Embrulhe o presente, se quiser.  
  
\- Obrigado – Tyler disse baixinho, a nota apertada entre seus dedos – Mas eu não tenho mais tempo. Tenho que estar de volta em...- ele olha no relógio – putz! Sete minutos, senão meu outro pai vai anunciar no auto-falante. E todos vocês estavam aqui antes de mim.  
  
\- Oh, eu não me importo de esperar mais cinco minutos  - o homem disse e a senhora elegante concordou.  
  
A outra mulher empurrou todas as coisas dela para o lado, deixando um espaço para Tyler .  
  
\- Vá em frente rapazinho – ela disse gentilmente – Meu marido pode esperar pelo jantar um pouco essa noite. É por uma boa causa.  
  
\- Vem cá – a vendedora disse. Ela pegou a mão de Tyler e por uma vez, ele não se importou muito – Não temos tempo para firulas no embrulho.  
  
Com cuidado Tyler pegou a caixa da estante e com uma mão enquanto era puxado pela vendedora com a outra mão livre em direção à caixa registradora. No caminho ela pegou uma caixa de papelão branca com enfeites pretos, atrás de um cartaz que dizia “$ 6,00” , mas quando Tyler abriu a boca para protestar que ele não tinha dinheiro suficiente, ela piscou pra ele:  
  
\- Não posso te vender um presente tão lindo, sem uma caixa de presente especial, né? – ela disse.  
  
Ela se apressou e começou a embalar a caixinha de música com cuidado e eficiência, e enquanto isso Tyler fuçou mais uma vez nos seus bolsos a procura de mais algumas moedas, e achou mais duas moedas de dez centavos e as colocou na jarra de gorjetas. Tyler então colocou cuidadosamente o presente dentro da mochila, faltando apenas três minutos para que ele atravessasse o shopping para se encontrar com Jensen.  
  
\- Obrigado!– ele gritou da porta -  Muito obrigado a todos! – e num segundo ele estava correndo pelos corredores antes que eles tivessem a chance de responder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
  
Jensen e Leah estavam já esperando na placa de sinalização, no local combinado quando Tyler chegou lá. Eles estavam tendo algum tipo de conversa antes que Tyler se atirou nos braços do pai.  
  
\- Ei, devagar rapazinho – Jensen disse com uma risada alta, enquanto abraçava seu filho e olhava no relógio – E bem a tempo. Bom trabalho, filhote.  
  
\- Papaaaa!!! – Tyler reclamou ao ouvir o pai chamá-lo de filhote. Ele não era mais um bebê.  
  
\- Ei Ty – Leah disse alto – Papa-Jen e eu compramos algo pra você!  
  
\- Sim, e nós não vamos falar sobre isso até que ele abra o presente – Jensen disse a sua filha com uma expressão séria – Se lembra do que combinamos princesa?  
  
\- Eu comprei algo pra você também, mana – Ty disse a ela e com isso Leah se jogou em cima deles perguntando o que era e Jensen apenas sorriu orgulhoso para seus filhos.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Eles ficaram no shopping por mais um tempo, almoçaram na praça da alimentação e tiraram fotos com Papai Noel, todos os três, porque mesmo que Jensen e Tyler eram muito velhos para esse tipo de coisas, Leah quase tinha entrado em pânico e encheu os olhos de lágrimas diante da possibilidade de ir sozinha até o Papai Noel. Então depois das fotos, eles foram à praça de brinquedos do shopping e Leah se divertiu brincando nos labirintos e Ty nos jogos eletrônicos. Depois do parque, eles voltaram à praça da alimentação para um lanche, e Leah insistiu sobre parar no setor de desenhos infantis do shopping e quis fazer um desenho de Papai Noel com um tubarão rosa, brincando na praia. Ty foi novamente para os jogos eletrônicos enquanto esperava sua irmã terminar o desenho. Já estava escurecendo no momento que Jensen decidiu que era hora deles irem, ele carregou Leah no colo para o carro, com Tyler logo atrás dele carregando as sacolas com tudo que compraram.  
  
\- Papa-Jay não ficará preocupado? – Tyler perguntou enquanto esperava seu pai colocar uma Leah adormecida na cadeirinha do carro, colocando o cinto de segurança com dedos ágeis e precisos.  
  
\- Não, amigão. Eu disse a ele que voltaríamos tarde – Jensen fechou a porta, pegou as sacolas e colocou no porta-malas. Ele olhou Tyler que estava abrindo a porta traseira do outro lado do carro e disse – Você quer se sentar na frente comigo?  
  
\- Sim! Sim! – Tyler disse rapidamente. Ele sempre quis andar na frente, especialmente desde que ele chegou à idade permitida há dois meses, mas dificilmente ele conseguia isso, uma vez que Leah aprontava um escândalo quando ele ia. No momento ela estava com muito sono para se importar se o irmão iria do lado dela ou não, e Tyler alegremente colocou sua mochila no assoalho do carro, perto de onde ele se sentou.  
  
A cabeça de Leah começou a inclinar a partir do momento que eles saíram do estacionamento lotado e brilhante do shopping e o carro andava devagar pelas ruas até pegar o caminho de volta para Yorkville. Tyler manteve suas mãos firmes em volta da alça da mochila, mas ele podia sentir que seus olhos estavam ficando pesados e ele se inclinou e encostou a cabeça contra a fria janela do carro.  
  
Depois de um tempo, Jensen olhou rapidamente até ele, dizendo suavemente:  
  
\- Olhe Ty – e apontou o dedo no para-brisas do carro – Neve.  
  
E lá estava, pequenas partículas brancas girando contra o céu escuro, dançando e rodopiando em um ritmo vertiginoso. Tyler olhou para seu pai, porque ele sabia que Jensen se preocupava em dirigir no inverno, quando nevava. Por causa do gelo negro. Mas nos últimos dias o clima tinha permanecido seco, e havia um sorriso tranquilizador no rosto de seu pai, e Tyler se permitiu relaxar no banco.  
Jensen ligou o rádio. Estava selecionado em alguma estação que tocava clássicos instrumentais natalinos, possivelmente algo que Jared escolheu para tocar durante o feriado de Natal, porque ele era da firme convicção que “devemos ouvir coisas boas, nada de Britney Spears fingindo cantar pop”. E então uma canção suave encheu o carro e Tyler se lembrou de sua aula de música na escola. Leah se mexeu, mas não acordou, e depois de um momento Tyler começou a cantarolar junto com o rádio. Jensen sorriu e esticou a mão para mexer e bagunçar o cabelo dele:  
  
\- Você é um ótimo garoto, Ty. Eu te amo, filho – e então Tyler parou de cantar por um momento, porque ele estava sorrindo amplamente, feito um idiota em direção à Papa-Jen.  
  
XXXXXXX  
  
Diga o que quiser sobre compras de última hora, mas Tyler ficou contente por não ter ido às compras mais cedo. A caixinha de música, alojada dentro de sua mochila, debaixo de sua cama, era como que um constante martelo batendo na sua cabeça e ele sentia uma vontade enorme de falar sobre ela a cada momento do dia: quando eles estavam passeando pelo parque e Leah queria jogar comida para os peixes, quando os quatro estavam assando biscoitos na cozinha e Papa-Jen disse que tio Chris iria viajar para fazer mergulho, quando Leah colocou enfeites de peixinhos na árvore de Natal, quando ela explicou a Papa-Jay o desenho que fez do Papai Noel brincando com tubarão rosa, e quando Papa-Jay estava descansando no quarto deles e no aparelho de som tocava The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo.  
  
Por isso foi meio que um alívio quando Tyler foi finalmente acordado por uma Leah animada, batendo na porta do seu quarto, entrando e pulando em cima dele na cama ao mesmo tempo que gritava com ele para se levantar logo, porque era Natal e seus papais tinham dito que ninguém poderia abrir os presentes até que Tyler estivesse lá com eles.  
  
Ty se arrastou para o banheiro para fazer xixi e escovar os dentes, mas seu coração estava batendo descontroladamente no seu peito. Sim, era Natal, e era também o dia que Jared iria abrir o presente que Tyler comprou pra ele, e Ty não tinha ideia do que fazer se eu Papa-Jay não gostasse.

  
Era engraçado porque essa preocupação se tornou muito mais importante do que ganhar seus próprios presentes e se ele iria gostar deles. Não que Tyler alguma vez não tivesse gostado de algo que seus pais lhe deram, mas por via das dúvidas seus pais sempre guardavam as notas fiscais, caso ele quisesse trocar algo, e era exatamente isso que Tyler fez com o presente de Jared.  E “Se Papa-Jay não gostar, o que vou fazer” era a única coisa que ele pensava enquanto descia lentamente as escadas. (Ok, talvez não a única coisa, porque havia as meias, os biscoitos, a árvore, Papa-Jen, mas ainda assim Pap-Jay era o principal).  
  
\- Você está bem, filho? – Jensen perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e a descansando no ombro de Jared quando notou a expressão de Tyler.  
  
Jared estava sentado no sofá, uma caneca de café na mão e sorriu na direção de Tyler.  
  
\- Sim Ty – Jared disse ainda sorrindo – Normalmente você desaba escadas abaixo como um rinoceronte correndo, e hoje em pleno Natal e um monte de presentes te esperando, você resolve agir como uma pessoa civilizada?  
  
\- Sim! – Leah concordou colocando as mãos na cintura – Vamos lá lesma! Temos presentes!  
  
Tyler sorriu um pouco instável, seu coração ainda batendo como louco no peito, mas ele foi em frente.  
  
\- Estou aqui, não estou? – e ele contornou o sofá e se sentou no chão ao lado de Leah, de frente para Jensen – Vamos lá, comece apressadinha.  
  
Leah então gritou de satisfação e se atirou na pilha de presentes, pegando uma caixa enorme com desenhos de princesas.  
  
\- Esse é meu, Ty! – ela disse empurrando a caixa para o lado, pegando outro pacote e  mostrando para Ty que disse a ela para quem era – E esse é para Papa-Jen. – ela pegou outra caixa e mostrou de novo para Ty – Esse é para Papa-Jay. E esse para é pra você Ty!  
  
Leah foi até Jared e colocou o presente nas mãos dele, que riu assim que rasgou o embrulho e tocou o objeto dentro da caixa.  
  
\- Nossa Jensen, outro livro em áudio? – Jared deixou o presente cair no colo – Que surpresa! – ele riu.  
  
\- Cale-se! Você adora isso! – Jensen disse socando de leve o braço de Jared e em seguida se inclinou para beijá-lo, e Jared se virou também e eles trocaram um leve beijo.  
  
\- Esse também é para Papa-Jen – Leah disse se atirando no colo de Jensen e separando o casal. E assim Leah foi distribuindo os presentes, com a ajuda de Ty até que houvesse uma pequena parte para cada um deles, embora a pilha de Tyler e Leah eram muito maiores do que a de seus pais.  
  
Tyler olhou para a pilha de presentes em frente a ele. Um dos presentes, um bem grande, estava escrito “De Papa-Jen e Leah, Para Ty”. Tyler ainda não sabia o que era, principalmente porque Jensen tinha colocado a mão na boca de Leah, a cada vez que o assunto vinha a tona.  E então, quando Jensen disse  “Ok, podem abrir” com um sorriso carinhosos e beijando a bochecha de Jared, Leah deu um gritinho e rasgou freneticamente o papel de sua maior caixa, mas Tyler permaneceu relutante em fazer o mesmo.  
  
Levou apenas meio minuto para Jensen perceber.  
  
\- Ty? O que houve – ele perguntou gentilmente.  
  
Leah olhou rapidamente em direção a eles, mas voltou sua atenção completa para os presentes dela, e continuou a rasgar os papeis que os embrulhavam. Entretanto Jensen manteve seu olhar em seu filho, franzindo a testa, e um momento depois Jared percebeu a tensão e se virou para onde Tyler estava sentado.  
  
\- Tyler? – Jared perguntou também.  
  
\- Você pode abrir meu presente primeiro? – Tyler perguntou numa voz baixa e trêmula.  
  
\- Eu? – Jared falou enquanto suas mãos tocavam as caixas em seu colo – Qual desses é?  
  
\- O maior, com o laço. – Tyler disse mordendo os lábios se segurando para não chorar.  
  
Os dedos de seu pai encontrou o objeto facilmente, e ele tirou os outros presentes de seu colo, sendo ajudado por Jensen que os colocou na mesa ao lado.  
  
\- É pesado Ty – Jared falou suavemente com um pequeno sorriso.  
  
\- Tenha cuidado Papa-Jay – Ty disse ainda tremendo.  
  
E Jared teve. Ele abriu lentamente o embrulho, desfazendo o laço e abrindo a caixa de presente delicadamente, e assim que ele alcançou o objeto que estava dentro, ele apalpou por toda extensão da caixinha de música, tocando cada parte dela, com o mesmo cuidado que teve ao abrir o embrulho de presente. Em seguida ele colocou a caixa de música sobre suas coxas.  
  
Leah murmurou um suave “Oh!” e pelo canto do olho Tyler viu Jensen arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca em surpresa, mas ele voltou sua atenção completamente para seu outro pai, que estava traçando os contornos e os símbolos na caixinha de madeira com a ponta dos dedos.  
  
\- Eles são peixinhos dourados – Tyler disse suavemente – porque você me disse naquela vez no zoológico que desejava tocá-los, e agora você pode, e eu sei que você gosta dessa música e que... – Tyler abruptamente ficou sem palavras e fechou sua boca, coração batendo forte no peito.  
  
Seu pai continuou tocando toda a caixinha, traçando delicadamente os desenhos esculpidos na madeira, lábios se curvando num sorriso, e então ele destravou a tampa e a abriu. No momento que a música começou a tocar, os olhos cegos de Jared se arregalaram.  
  
\- O que? – Jared perguntou suavemente e num movimento rápido ele pegou a caixinha e levou até seu peito. Depois de um momento de silêncio, ele colocou cuidadosamente a caixinha aberta, tocando a música ao lado no sofá e abriu os braços – Deus, Tyler, vem cá.  
  
Tyler não desperdiçou nenhum tempo e se atirou nos braços do pai, o abraçando forte.  
  
\- Você gostou Papa-Jay? – ele perguntou com a voz abafada pela camiseta de seu pai.  
  
\- Eu gostei. Eu amei, Ty – Jared deu um beijo demorado nos cabelos de seu filho – Eu te amo. Muito.  
  
\- E a mim também! – Leah anunciou orgulhosa pegando as mãos de Jared e o homem caiu na gargalhada.  
  
\- E você também, Anjo – e Jared puxou Leah no meio deles, a acomodando no meio deles, sentada no colo de Jared. Então Tyler sentiu um outro beijo, na sua testa, e quando ele olhou para cima, Jensen estava lá com olhos brilhando, beijando Tyler na testa e sussurrando:  
  
\- Obrigado – e Tyler soube o por quê, mesmo se ele não compreendesse totalmente.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Tyler acordou com o som de risadas suaves. Ele podia ver a árvore ainda iluminada, então certamente ele pegou no sono no sofá e alguém tinha colocado um cobertor macio por cima dele. Seu PSP  que tinha ganhado de seu Papa-Jen, estava enfiado debaixo de seu braço e ele pôde ver Leah adormecida no outro sofá abraçada com seu novo unicórnio cor-de-rosa.  
  
Levou um tempo para que ele identificasse seus pais sentados do outro lado da sala, sentados de frente um pro outro, parcialmente escondidos pela baixa luminosidade das luzes da árvore, e eles não perceberam que Tyler acordou.  
  
\- Abra – Jensen disse, tirando um chocolate de uma caixa próxima a ele e empurrando dentro da boca de Jared.  
  
Jared gemeu em apreciação, e Jensen deu um beijo rápido em sua boca, não sem antes tocá-lo em seu braço como que para avisá-lo.  
  
\- Deus, como eu tive tanta sorte? – Jared perguntou divertido.  
  
\- Não faço ideia – Jensen respondeu com outro beijo.  
  
\- Eu devo ter sido muito bom em vidas passadas – Jared dizia enquanto tateava em busca da caixa de chocolate – Abra.  
  
\- Deve ter sido incrível – Jensen concordou antes de abrir os lábios, mas Jared errou sua boca e esmagou o chocolate na bochecha de Jensen, perto da boca e eles se dissolveram em uma gargalhada baixa.  
  
_E bem_ , Tyler pensava enquanto ele fechava lentamente seus olhos e se afundava na maciez do sofá, vendo Papa-Jay tocar o rosto de Papa-Jen e o beijando apaixonadamente, _talvez a vida de Papa-Jay fosse um pouco diferente da deles, mas isso não significava que era de todo ruim._  
  
**FIM  
  
  
**


End file.
